Yokan
by Nii-chan
Summary: [Toshiya x Shinya]. Fic de presente pra dinda Pipe que me contou que queria ler uma fic do baixista com o baterista. Shinya's POV. Depois de um show, sentimentos são revelados.


Notas: Isso não aconteceu. Dir en grey não nos pertence. E... hoje num era pra ser song fic! T.T

**YOKAN**

Shinya's POV

uwebe dake de ima mo kimi wo moteasonderu kimi ha nani mo  
kizukazu  
-(180 C) ni kouru ai

Até hoje eu brinco com você e você não percebe nada.

Um amor que congela à -1800 C

Aqui estou eu, deitado na cama do hotel. O quarto todo escuro. Todos estão lá no salão principal, comemorando o sucesso de mais um show.

Mas eu queria estar com você. Queria que você estivesse do meu lado. Só Deus sabe o quanto sofro por estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de ti.

Mas me contento em apenas te observar. Ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que seja como amigo.

Embora esteja cada dia mais difícil segurar-me quando te encontro, eu agüento bravamente.

Me consideram uma pessoa fria, indiferente. Ah se soubessem o por que de eu ser assim.

Me controlar para não te abraçar cada vez que chega perto de mim, para não te beijar cada vez que sorri.

Mas não posso demonstrar nada, não é?

Não creio que você reagiria com bons olhos à minha declaração.

Então eu sonho.

mukuchi na kimi ni mukuchi na ai de mukuchi na fukai kan wo  
mukuchi na boku ni mukuchi na ai de mukuchi na kizuato

Você silencioso, um amor silencioso, sentimentos agradáveis silenciosos  
Eu silencioso, um amor silencioso, cicatrizes silenciosas

Escuto a porta abrir lentamente. Havia esquecido que estaria dividindo o quarto com você.

Você entra calmamente.

Parece que hoje a farra de vocês foi boa. Olho para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira, forçando a vista para enxergar.

Duas e meia da manhã. Sabe que até não é tão tarde assim? Achei que você iria demorar mais lá embaixo.

Você é gentil. Tenta evitar barulhos. Acha que estou dormindo, não é?

-Toshiya? A comemoração já terminou?

Vejo você sem camisa. Seus músculos definidos, mas não tão aparentes o fazem mais belo ainda.

Uma beleza grega? Faria inveja a qualquer herói da antiguidade.

Você me olha, mas seu olhar não é gentil ou divertido. Está muito diferente.

Talvez seja a fraca luz do abajur que havia acendido, quando fui falar com você.

Você vira de costas e começa a falar enquanto vai tirando a roupa para trocar por algo mais confortável para dormir.

Deus. O que está fazendo Toshiya? Por que não vai mais rápido? Meu controle está indo pelo ralo cada vez mais rápido.

Viro-me de costas para evitar alguma situação constrangedora.

juuhachi nin me no kimi boku ni kizuite inai yasashisa ni  
urazuketa  
kouri tsuita kono ai wo

Você, a décima oitava pessoa, não me nota, suavemente você confirmou-me  
Esse amor congelado

- Estava legal, mas... Cansei de ficar com eles, Shin... Afinal, por que não está lá? Ficou isolado desde que chegamos... Todos estavam preocupados.

-Ahn... Eu... Queria pensar... Ficar sozinho para pôr as idéias no lugar.

-Shin...

Ouvir você me chamando com tanta preocupação me deixa sem jeito.

Mas... Como foi que você chegou tão perto de mim? Sem eu perceber nada?

Devia estar muito ocupado controlando meus hormônios.

-Si... Sim?- Agora percebo que você está apenas com um short curto. Suas pernas à mostra, me tentando...

Espera... Por que você está tão perto do meu rosto? Toshiya... O que está fazendo?

-Você está com algum problema? Sabe que pode contar comigo, Shin-chan. Sou seu amigo. Me preocupo com você.- Você chega ainda mais perto e me abraça. Sua face está no meu pescoço, posso sentir sua respiração quente.

Sinto minha face esquentar rapidamente.

Uma tortura ter você me abraçando desse jeito e não poder fazer o que realmente quero, que é te beijar.

Mas para quem ama uma pessoa há tanto tempo... Ser abraçado fortemente, mesmo que seja um gesto de amizade é a felicidade completa.

-Me preocupo com você, Shin... O que está acontecendo?- você me solta depois de um tempo. Meu corpo reclama a falta súbita do seu calor.

-Toshiya... Eu... Eu...- sinto minha face corar mais ainda ao encarar seus olhos. Olhos que parecem enxergar até o fundo da minha alma.- Eu... Como vou dizer... Estou gostando de alguém, Toshiya.

Impressão minha ou vi uma ponta de desapontamento em seu olhar? Estou cada vez mais confuso.

-Sério? E quem é Shin? Nunca vi mostras de que você gostasse de alguém... –Você afasta-se um pouco. Por que Toshiya?

-É... Eu não iria demonstrar... Não saberia a reação dele.

shizukana kimi ni shizukana ai de shizukana kaikan koroshi  
shizukana boku ni shizukana ai de shizukana...

Você quieto, um amor quieto, eu matarei meus agradáveis sentimentos quietos  
Eu quieto, um amor quieto, um quieto...

-Dele? Shinya, você está gostando de um homem?- Seu olhar é de total perplexidade. Isso me machuca. Você não está vendo esse assunto com bons olhos, né? Tomara que não fique com nojo quando eu contar QUEM é o alvo do meu amor.

-Sim, Toshiya... Eu gosto de um rapaz. Mas não leve a mal! Por favor! Eu nem sei como te contar a história toda...

-Do começo Shinya.- Impressão minha ou você tem um tom de alívio na voz? Mas seus olhos estão tristes... Para de pensar, Shinya! Anda logo! Fale tudo!

- Eu... Tinha essa pessoa como um dos meus melhores amigos... Eu o admirava. Mas um dia... Um dia... Eu percebi que essa admiração cresceu.- baixei meus olhos. Não conseguiria continuar te encarando. Meu receio de que você me repudie é mais forte.- E... Quando eu percebi, vi que não era admiração mais o que sentia, Toshiya. Quando eu percebi, já era tarde. Quando eu percebi... Era amor. Mas eu não poderia me declarar. O alvo dos meus sentimentos não gostaria nem um pouco de saber disso.

- E quem é o alvo de seu amor, Shinya?- ergo minha cabeça ao escutar suas palavras. O que é essa emoção que transparece em seus olhos, Toshiya? Por que me olha dessa forma?

-Você, Toshiya.- Minha voz é apenas um sussurro. Quase inaudível. Mas, espere aí! Você está se aproximando demais Toshiya! O que vai fazer?

- E o que você faria se eu lhe confessasse que também amo você, Shinya?- Seus lábios estão praticamente colados aos meus. E sua pergunta... Não quero pensar em mais nada. Quero apenas sentir seus lábios, seu gosto, sentir você, Toshiya.

É o que faço. Inicio um beijo, no começo tímido, mas ao sentir sua língua pedir passagem, abro um pouco mais meus lábios.

Beijar Toshiya é o céu. O paraíso. Meu coração parece que vai sair do peito de tão forte que está batendo.

kaerenai kaerezu ni mukuchi na ai  
shizuka ni shizuka ni karameau futari

Eu não posso mudar, esse amor silencioso não pode mudar  
Pacificamente, pacificamente, ele se envolve envolta de ambos nós

Sinto seus carinhos ficarem mais ousados. Não fico atrás também. Começo a passear com minhas mãos pelas suas costas. Meus dedos se enterram em seu cabelo quando sinto você começar a beijar meu pescoço. Suas mãos firmes vão adentrando minha camisa.

Não consigo conter um gemido baixo. Isso parece estimular você que fica por cima de mim e vai tirando minha roupa lentamente. Sinto um beijo seu em cada pedaço descoberto de meu corpo. Até que a única peça que restava, foi tirada.

Não precisa ser gênio para saber que estou completamente corado. Estou nu na sua frente. Você está me lançando um olhar guloso. Está me deixando cada vez mais sem jeito, Toshiya. Me lança um sorriso dos mais maliciosos, antes de me beijar. Seu beijo é quente. Nossas línguas se enroscando. O gosto de sua boca é doce. Não quero mais parar de te beijar. Nos separamos quando você começa movimentos em meu membro. Foi aí que notei que você também esta em estado de excitação. Tão ou maior que o meu próprio estado.

Nos separamos pela falta de ar. Seus movimentos cessam.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você parou?- Não pude deixar de te perguntar. Mas meu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte ao ver o sorriso doce que você me lança antes de responder-me.

- Te amo mais que tudo, Shinya. Você é perfeito. Lindo. Mas eu não quero te machucar. Tem certeza que quer continuar?

Enlaço minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Lançando um sorriso totalmente cheio de segundas, terceiras, quartas... Até décimas intenções.

kokoro mukuchi ni kokoro shizuka de kokoro ni hamukete  
kokoro mukuchi ni kokoro shizuka de kokoro moteasonde mite mo

Um coração silencioso, um coração quieto, corte no meu coração  
Um coração silencioso, um coração quieto, mesmo se você for brincar com meu coração

-Isso responde sua pergunta, Koi?

Você me beija mais uma vez, apaixonadamente. Sinto seu membro se posicionando na minha entrada. Você está sendo o mais gentil possível, Toshiya, mas me perdoe, não consigo deixar de sentir uma fina dor. O meu gemido foi à mostra disso.

-Relaxe, Shin. Vai ver como é bom.- Seu sorriso suave, juntamente com o beijo que dá em uma das minhas mãos me faz desabar. Aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça. Logo depois você está se enterrando em mim. Devagar. Até o final.

Você espera eu me acostumar. Remexo meus quadris levemente. E isso é bom. A sensação é maravilhosa. Você também começa a se movimentar.

No início é um leve vai e vem, mas à medida que nossos gemidos vão aumentando, enchendo o ambiente, a velocidade aumenta. Nos movemos como se fossemos um só.

Agora o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando com força, juntamente com nossos gemidos (ou seriam gritos?), me parecem a mais bela sinfonia.

Você começa a me masturbar, conforme os seus movimentos. Eu tomo a iniciativa e lhe beijo, desesperadamente.

Logo eu sinto uma onda de calor invadir meu corpo. Com um gemido mais longo, derramo minha semente em suas mãos. E logo depois você enterra-se mais fundo e com mais força em mim. Sinto você me inundar. Você chama por mim nessa hora. E meu nome nunca me pareceu tão bonito quanto na hora do seu orgasmo.

Você desaba sobre mim, e eu começo a distribuir pequenos beijos no seu rosto. Acaricio suas costas, molhadas de suor. Você solta um suspiro, e me olha apaixonadamente.

kaerenai kaerezu ni mukuchi na ai  
shizuka ni shizuka ni karameau futari

Eu não posso mudar, esse amor silencioso não pode mudar  
Pacificamente, pacificamente, ele se envolve envolta de ambos nós

-Te amo, Terachi Shinya.

Não posso fazer outra coisa que não seja sorrir e responder-lhe.

-Eu também te amo, Hara Toshimasa.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez. Até que o cansaço toma conta de nossos corpos e dormimos abraçados.

itsu kara ka anata ni kizuite ita demo  
anata no soba ni ireru dake de ii no

Desde que notei você,  
Eu quero apenas ser capaz de estar ao seu lado

Agora não precisarei me controlar quando estiver perto de ti. Não precisarei fugir dos meus sentimentos.

Agora você está comigo.

boku ha saigo ni kimi wo dakishimeta  
kore ga saigo ni naru to mo shirazu ni

Finalmente te abracei,  
Não sabia que essa seria a última vez

Notas da autora:

Gente!! Que fic linda! Me superei! Não é o primeiro POV, mas ficou tããão legal! Ah e não reparem na hemorragia nasal, quando descrevi a cena do LEMON!

Shinya e Toshiya? Num curto muito. Ainda gosto mais do Totchi com o Kyo.

Mas essa fic é de presente pra dinda Pipe que disse que queria ler um Totchi x Shinya!

E pra Nicka, que betou!

E um arigatou pra quem ler!

**Nii- chan**

Beta: Nicka.

Nii-chan,

Que fic linda!

Eu amo casais impossiveis, e Totchi x Shinya é bem impossivel!

A narrativa ficou ótima também. Disse uma vez e digo de novo, você escreve muito bem.

Adorei a fic!

_Nicka_


End file.
